Christmas Ending (P3)
by Enrique16ish
Summary: (Después del Evento Navideño en Persona 3.) Si saben como era escapar de la realidad, en esta no lograra salir vivo de esta.


**Persona 3: Un Harem Navideño.**

 **Un fanfic de Persona Series.**

 **Muy bien, un fanfics lejos de esto! Ademas como estamos en fines de año, dejare esto como un regalo a todos adelantado.**

 **En fin, vamos con esto!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Tatsumi Port Island, Dormitorios Iwatodai. Primer piso. 25 de Diciembre del 2009.**

En uno de los sillones más largos, estaba Makoto Yuki, un chico con pelo azul, una expresión vacía en su cara, llevando el traje de la escuela Gekkoukan. Lo que estaba haciendo ahorita es leer los mensajes de sus "supuestas" novias que le habían preguntado que si querían celebrar el día de Navidad con ellas. Pero el rechazo a todas (y en general) su cita y solo vago solitariamente en su apartamento, también saliendo con sus amigos o compañeras dándole un regalo para el y hablándoles de porque no debería estar celebrando, pero el da un sola respuesta de "…".

Pero hoy día, iba a ocurrir algo que le iba a dar una lección de por vida.

 _ ***sonidos de la puerta abriéndose bruscamente***_

Entro Junpei con Akihiko pero con unas caras de pánico.

Junpei: VIEJO, TIENES QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ!

Akihiko: ESTO ES PEOR QUE EL INCIDENTE DE LAS AGUAS TERMALES, PERO ESTA VEZ SOLO QUE NO SOMOS NOSOTROS!

Ahora si metió la pata. No se percató que la mala suerte iba a jugarle un mal día, pero no de esta manera. Tan solo al ver a sus amigos en shock: esto no iba nada bien.

Makoto: Que paso?

Junpei: Yukari, Fuuka, Mitsuru…. Viejo que hiciste esta vez?

Akihiko: No solo ellas, Yuko and Chihiro…

Entonces, se escuchó una voz tan furiosa que todos sabrán.

Voz Femenina: Discúlpame…

Entonces aparecieron las 5 chicas o mejor dicho, las ex novias de Makoto Yuki quien en este momento estaba haciendo unas relaciones sociales con las 5 y encima, había condenado toda su vida en ser novio de ellas, pero lo que no iba a saber que tarde o temprano iba a caerle su "justicia" en el cielo.

Se le apareció Yukari Taekaba, Fuuka Yamagishi, Mitsuru Kirijo, Yuko Nishiwari y Chihiro Fushimi, con unas caras de furia, celo y odio. Encima cada uno llevaba un regalo.

Al final, el infierno se desato.

Yukari: Maldito idiota… COMO ES POSIBLE QUE ES NAVIDAD, Y ENCIMA QUE ME DIGAS QUE NO QUIERES CELEBRARLO Y VERTE COMO ESTABAS CON OTRAS CHICAS ACEPTANDOLE SUS REGALOS Y CON ESA SONRISA? Mereces no haber nacido.

Fuuka: Makoto… pensé que tu…. Te gustaba… mi comida… pero…. Pero…

Y ella empezó a romper en llanto.

Mitsuru: Yuki… desde que te amé, prometí que no ibas a estar con nadie… ACASO PENSASTE QUE IBAS A HACER ESTA MENTIRA Y DEJARME PLANTADA CON OTRAS DE LA ESCUELA?

Yuko: Yo… pensé que tanto de tu entrenamiento y apoyo… me daban ganas de darte este regalo… pero… yo… que estoy haciendo aquí?...

Chihiro: Uh…Makoto… tu… yo… ugh… que puedo hacer…

Entonces las 5 aun temblando de rabia, Junpei y Akihiko vieron que ya no tenían elección.

Junpei: Bueno… creo que iré a ver a Chidorita… Suerte Yuki…

Se larga el joven con gorra de baloncesto silbando.

Akihiko: Ehhh… ire a boxear. Te hablo luego.

El peloblanco se larga también. Ahora Yuki vio de como el karma le devolvía en este momento. Y ahora entro en pánico cuando vio que las 5 chicas se acercaron para darle una lección que no olvidara…

 _ **(Tiempo pasa…)**_

Ahora lo que se ve es al mismo chico de peliazul tirado en el suelo e inconsciente. Estaba sin ganas de levantarse ya que los golpes eran muy fuertes y letales causando que no tuviera posibilidades de estar vivo.

Entonces sus dos amigos aparecieron para levantarlo.

Junpei: Joder tío… será mejor no enfadar a ellas para la próxima.

Akihiko: Entiendo.

Junpei: Encima, que en ese 24 de Setiembre te salvamos el trasero porque estaban todos los chicos a tu lado, pero ahora…

Tomo aire y dijo esto:

Junpei: La próxima vez que hagas esto, no me busques ayuda.

Akihiko: Ni yo.

Sin más que hablar, se llevaron a su caído compañero a su habitación.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Bueno, el primer fanfiction de este año no?**

 **Supuestamente iba a ponerlo para navidad pero como las cosas no salieron como esperaban en fin, acá lo pongo para este año. Ahora si, nos veremos en Fighter's Honor o en otro de mis fanfics.**


End file.
